


Drinkberry 31 Day Challenge

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Challenges [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Cold Weather, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Danger, Domestic Fluff, Dream is Trans, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow and Ice, Substance Abuse, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Blue Sans, Trans Blueberry, Trans Blueberry Sans, Trans Character, Trans Dream, Trans Dream Sans, Trans Male Character, trans blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of the ship between Dream, Ink and Blue
Relationships: Dream/Ink/Blue, DrinkBerry
Series: Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218401
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1 Ugly Sweater

Ink’s POV

Dream, Blue and myself are going to a Christmas party later this evening, so we need ugly sweaters for the competition I heard we’re going to have. So I just need to convince my boyfriends that this will be a great idea and then we can get to working on our sweaters.

“Dream, Blue we can make our own sweaters for the party,” they looked over at me when I began talking and then started smiling.

“Sure Inky,” Dream agreed and Blue nodded his head, looking a lot like a bobblehead.

“Alright, let’s get started right away,” I dragged them to my room where I create stuff, where materials are left all over for new projects.

All three of us spent a few hours putting together our ugly sweaters, when we finished we put them on with only an hour before the party left. Blue seemed so excited, while Dream held onto me hand and nervously picked at some old scars from battle.

“Do we really have to go? We could always just watch movies and cuddle all night,” Blue looked towards Dream as Dream suggested not going, both of us know that he just realized that he’d be seeing his brother.

“Of course we do, we already promised to go,” Blue chirped, not letting Dream pull out and avoid his problem with Nightmare.

“I-I just feel tired now,” he was lying through his teeth and both of us knew that he was trying to find a way to not go to the party.

“Dream we know that’s an excuse, you just don’t want to see Nightmare,” he started crying and we held him close to our bodies while we waited for him to calm down.

“I’m so scared he won’t accept me as I am,” Dream broke down more and we gently rubbed his back, but he remained upset.

Softly we took him over to the sofa and sat him down, letting him fully let everything out. Dream usually collapses when he cries heavily, his legs just shake too much when he’s upset, we feel really bad for him. However he needs to deal with this eventually, we can’t let him just avoid this and that means we have to force him to talk to his brother. We won’t make him while he’s crying though, that’s just cruel.

Nightmare’s POV

The party started half an hour ago and there has been no signs of the Star Sanses arriving. It is not like them to be late, perhaps something is going on or Dream just hates me so much that he won’t even look at me in person. There is no way Dream could hate me though, right?

Suddenly the trio appeared, Dream clinging to Ink and Blue not skipping ahead like I expected, he was standing on the other side of Dream. Both of them looked guilty, while Dream looked overly upset and like he wanted to bolt out of the building.

“Dream, we know you 're anxious about coming here, but we promised to show up,” I could just barely hear Blue telling Dream, that just made Dream look sadder though.

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna go stay in a corner for the duration of the party,” Ink and Blue let Dream leave them, going towards a mostly shaded corner, where he sat down.

I walked over to Dream and he tried to back up when he saw me, tears we’re in his eye sockets. Without a word I sat beside him and over time he relaxed, getting used to my presence. So I decided to break the silence and find out what’s wrong with him, because he usually is much more cheerful than this.

“So Dream, what’s wrong? You’ve been upset since entering the party,” he jumped from the sudden noise of my voice, as I’d been quiet for a while.

“It’s just some anxiety,” Dream refused to meet my gaze, but at least I got part of an answer.

“What are you anxious about? It’s definitely not normal for you to be anxious,” his fingers played with the hem of his sweater, that had clearly been made for this party.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ink and Blue made me feel a bit better before we showed up anyway. Plus I really would rather be cuddled up in blankets and watching Christmas movies,” I smiled at what Dream would prefer to be doing, it’s childish and exactly the sort of thing I’d expect from him.

“We could ditch the party and go watch movies, just don’t forget to tell your friends,” he went to get up, but then said something right before he did.

“You mean boyfriends,” Dream is somehow dating two idiots, who probably aren’t good for him and as his brother I must protect him.

“You’re dating them? That means it’s my job to tell them to never hurt you or they’re dead,” he snickered a little before looking at his two idiots who were dancing and clearly one of them was drunk.

“Don’t ruin their festive mood, I just have to tell them about the movie,” I sighed and gave up on beating his boyfriends shitless. Instead of attacking the two idiots, I followed Dream and watched Dream tell them what we were going to do.

We went upstairs and ducked into a room with a big TV, along with some sofas. Dream jumped onto one of the sofas and then grabbed the blanket that fell off from his jump. While I went to find a movie, after awhile I found a disc for the movie The Grinch, I saw Dream childishly swing his legs and hug a pillow.

We spent quite a while watching the movie and near the end of the movie I realized Dream was sound asleep. I left him to his sleep and let myself snuggle up on the sofa, teleporting one of my books into my hand, so I could read in peace.

A very drunk Ink walked in, Blue half holding him up and looking around the room until his eyelights fell on Dream. Silently he crept across the room and picked Dream up, while Ink sat in the doorway. Blue smiled and waved at me as he carried Dream out of the room, before teleporting all three of them to their home.


	2. Day 2 Count Your Blessings

Dream’s POV

I was walking around the house, Ink and Blue are still sleeping, which means I’m alone for the time being. This bugs me, I really wish they were here with me and then they could make me feel better, because I feel pretty alone right now. Softly I sat down and laid my head on the kitchen counter, waiting for Ink or Blue to wake up.

If it weren’t for them I’d already be dead, it makes me really glad that I met them and fell in love with them. Maybe I should go wake them up, then they could cheer me up again and then we could do something together.

“Dream, what are you doing up so early? It’s four in the morning,” I could finish my train of thought thanks to a very tired Ink showing up.

“I woke up and didn’t want to wake either of you, so I just sat by myself out here, although I’m feeling quite lonely and kind of want to cuddle again,” he smiled softly down at me, before leaving a kiss on my cheek and dragging me back to bed by my hand.

He wordlessly pulled me into bed and hugged me close to his body, Blue snuggling in from my other side. All three of us were basically making me into a blanket sandwich and I love this sort of affection. I’m so thankful to have them in my life.


	3. Day 3 Mistletoe

Ink’s POV

Before Dream and Blue got back home, I set up a lot of mistletoe and silently hoped that they would accept my feelings. I’ve been planning on confessing to them for awhile now, but I just found the courage to tell them. They should be back in around half an hour, so that means I have that long to prepare myself to ask them to be my boyfriends.

The whole time I was waiting for them I paced around the house, nervous that they might noot want to be with me. When the front door slammed shut I rushed over to them, they didn’t notice my faint blush or my nervousness. Quickly I helped them put away what they bought, as they were just going out to get stuff for our Christmas dinner.

“Hey Ink, thanks for the help,” I smiled at Blue after he thanked me, wishing I could be kissing him.

“No problem, I was just walking around the house and I’ve been bored,” it felt slightly wrong to lie to him, but I’m gonna wait until we’re under the mistletoe to ask them out.

All three of us walked out of the room and I noticed the mistletoe, blushing darkly. My mind raced as I thought of how to mention the mistletoe to them, but I decided on poking both of them and pointing up. Both of them blushed and looked unsure of who to kiss, so I leaned over to quickly leave a small kiss on both of their mouths.

“You planned this, didn’t you? Just so you could kiss us,” Dream seemed to get over the shock first and mentioned his theory.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you and Blue to date me, but didn’t know how to ask,” Dream kissed me again and Blue snapped out of his shock, just so he could lightly push Dream out of the way and then kiss me.

“Ink, you're a good kisser,” Dream made me blush, as Blue continued to kiss me.

Blue finally pulled away, saliva connected our mouths and I wanted either one of their mouths against mine again. Dream smirked at me as I stared at them in a daze, my mind replaying the soft, yet passionate kiss. Quickly I stole one from Dream, he kissed me back and I felt Blue gently pull us apart when we started to get off track from our kiss.

“Now give me cuddles and we can even set up a movie,” Blue was able to act childish after he showed me how good of a kisser he is, it’s honestly shocking.

“Alright, you set it up, I’ll get the snacks and Dream can find some blankets,” all three of us split up at order and went to do our assigned task, blue basically made out with me when we finished our tasks.

Dream ended up showing up with the blankets halfway through our kiss and pushed us onto the sofa. He then jumped on us, making both of us squirm and try to get out from under him.

“You guys can’t just make out without me,” we both laughed, before flipping him off our bodies and making him fall on the floor.

“We can and we did, but if you want kisses that badly, come and get them,” he jumped up onto the sofa and kissed both of us, taking his time to kiss each of us.

“Okay Dream, that was a good kiss and all, but I want to watch a movie,” Blue stopped Dream from continuing to make out with him, that was after he was done kissing me.

“Okay, let’s watch it,” we all cuddled up together and pressed play.


	4. Day 4 Cookies

Blue’s POV

Ink and Dream agreed to help me make cookies for all our friends, so we have just spent the last half an hour finding the ingredients. Once we had everything for the cookies we began to put the ingredients together and I accidentally spilled flour everywhere.

“I’m sorry,” I frantically apologized, hoping they would forgive me for my mistake.

“It’s fine Blue, no need to get upset,” I looked at Dream with gratitude, hugging him tightly moments later.

“Blue, you might want to let Dream go, that way we can finish the cookies,” Ink lightly pulled me off Dream and led me back to the kitchen counter.

After my little screw up I didn’t want to do much, but Ink and Dream encouraged me to help with the making of the cookies. We ended up finishing quickly, leaving them time to help me clean while we waited for the cookies to finish baking in the oven. Dream at one point caught me off guard from my cleaning and roughly kissed me, pushing me up against the wall.

“Dreamy~ you’re a good kisser and all, but we need to clean,” he had already begun lightly rubbing my pelvis and I was trying to resist his touch.

“Not in the kitchen,” Ink pulled Dream off me and my legs started to wobble, as Dream had held me up on the wall.

“I’m gonna go have a shower,” they let me go, my legs hardly holding up my body weight and I really don’t weigh much.

In the shower I sat down and let the water run over my body, it was cold so it made me feel less turned on. Dream is really hot though, especially when he pins me to a wall and starts touching me. My thoughts became more clouded and I had to force the thoughts out of my head before I got needy for sex.

When I got out I saw Dream and Ink cuddling on the sofa, probably waiting for me. So I jumped down on the sofa beside them, making both of them jump and then compose themselves. I leaned against Dream and he wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

“Sorry for earlier, I shouldn’t have been so rough when we were supposed to be cleaning,” I kissed Dream’s forehead and then kissed him on the mouth, getting him to understand that I don’t really care.

“It’s fine Dreamy, just try not to do it outside of our bedroom,” saliva was between our mouths as I talked and Ink kissed me to feel included.

“Don’t just start kissing without me,” I smiled at how he pouted at me, trying to get more kisses and cuddles.

“Fine, tickle time,” I attacked Ink with tickles and Dream helped me, Ink was gasping for breath between his laughter.

“Break, break,” he called out and we both stopped our tickling, kissing him one at a time over and over again.

Eventually we pulled away from all the kissing and let Ink catch his breath, he panted slightly as he collected himself. Me and Dream were quite tired from all the kissing and started drifting off as Ink calmed down. We were almost asleep when he buried his face against my chest, just as I started closing my eye sockets, the oven started beeping.

“Ink, please go get the cookies out,” I rolled over and snuggled closer to Dream, Ink reluctantly got up and came back a while later.

“The cookies are now on the counter, it’s now nap time,” I nodded tiredly and pulled Ink against my chest as Dream snored quietly by my head, my mind silently wanting to kiss him.

However I never got to act on my thoughts as I fell asleep and drifted off from the reality of what happened during our eventful day. My mind remained full of thoughts of Ink and Dream as I slept, dreaming of staying with them forever.


	5. Day 5 Secret Santa

Dream’s POV

This year we decided to do this secret santa thing, although I’ve never heard of it before. Blue and Ink are really excited and we all got assigned our person to get a gift for in secret, plus we have to keep it a secret. I somehow managed to get Blue and I know exactly what to get for him.

Several days later we put all the gifts on a table with the name of the person they’re going to and without the name of the one who gave the present. When I opened the present for me I saw the set of plushies I’d been wanting for a few weeks now, happily I hugged the stuffed animals.

Me, Ink and Blue all looked at each other, knowing exactly who bought the gifts for each of us. It was clear that Ink got me the plushies, Blue obviously got Ink the paint set he’d been wanting and had suggested to us for something to get him for the holidays.

For Blue I got him some hard wiskey, as I know he loves the stuff and goes through a bottle every two weeks. It may be a slight alcohol problem, but he isn’t drinking all the time so we’ve said it’s okay as long as he is reasonable with his alcohol intake.

Once the receiving of gifts was done the three of us headed home and got all bundled up in bed. Christmas is tomorrow morning and that means we need to go to sleep early, because we can wake up early if we do that.


	6. Day 6 What Haunts You

Dream’s POV

My head was resting against my knees and tears kept pouring down my face, silently I hoped my boyfriends would get home. They had gone out to buy some Christmas gifts, I thought I would be fine on my own and I was very wrong. The day my brother ate the black apple is on repeat in my mind and it’s the cause for my breakdown.

“Dreamy, we’re home,” I heard Ink yell from downstairs in the kitchen and waited on the floor of our bedroom for him and Blue to come support me.

“Dream, where are you? Please come out,” Blue yelled moments later, but my legs feel like jelly and the tears are blocking my vision.

I kept crying and it didn’t take too long for the two of them to enter our bedroom, when I saw them walk in I reached out for them. Both of them ran over to me and hugged me tightly, letting me sob against their chests.

“Dream it‘s okay, we’re here now,” Ink soothed me with his calm voice and I clung onto him and Blue with my small amount of strength.

“Ink’s right, so just let it all out and we’ll be here to make you feel better,” Blue rubbed my back and I continued to cry uncontrollably.

After a while I stopped crying and started to fall asleep in my boyfriends arms, they both held onto me. They make me feel safe and it’s just what I needed right now, so with their comforting acts I fell asleep.


	7. Day 7 Looking Ahead

Blue’s POV

I really want kids, but I’m not sure if Ink and Dream do too, so I’ll have to ask them. Everyone else is having kids, Nightmare and Horror just had a kid, Killer is pregnant with Error’s kid and Cross just had a kid with Dust. The feeling of wanting to be a parent like them is really strong with me, I just don’t know how to tell my boyfriends.

All I want is a kid, I don’t care if Ink or Dream get each other pregnant because I would still be a part of the parenting for the child. It’s kind of my dream to raise a kid and make sure they have a good life, that’s all I want.

“Hey Blue, lunch is ready,” I heard Dream yell and I ran down the stairs to get some before it’s gone.

“Berry, is something on your mind? You only make that face when you’re thinking about something,” I looked down at my food and thought about how to tell them what I want.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how to phrase it,” they both seemed to understand, letting it go for now.

“Just tell us later,” I nodded and ate my food in silence, going back to our room when I was done.

After sitting around for a while I decided on how to tell them and went back downstairs. They were both cuddled up on the sofa, Dream was reading and Ink was drawing. Both of them didn’t notice me enter the room and I started to get nervous, but that made Dream notice me.

“What’s up Berry? Your aura is a little off,” Dream always knows how I’m feeling and it’s nice sometimes, but not right now.

“I want to tell you guys what I’ve been thinking about,” both of them were now paying attention to me and it made me anxious.

“Alright Blue, come sit down and tell us,” I sat beside my boyfriends and played with the hem of my shirt.

“I’ve just been thinking about how I kind of want kids,” Ink and Dream looked caught off guard, but they also seemed happy.

“If you want kids we don’t mind, just don’t worry about asking us questions Berry. We’ll always listen to you and depending on what it is your asking, we’ll likely say yes,” I snuggled up against my boyfriends and they held me, assuring me that we’ll have kids someday.

In the meantime I don't mind just having cuddles, as my boyfriends have confirmed with me that my dream will come true. Ink and Dream are the best boyfriends, they know what to do to make me happy.


	8. Day 8 Illuminate

Ink’s POV

Blue walked over to the Christmas tree that we just finished decorating and turned the lights on, before returning to his spot on the sofa beside me and Dream. He fit perfectly between the two of us and could easily cuddle up, as he usually falls asleep after we finish our decorating.

“Thanks Blue,” he already looked on the edge of going to sleep, but he was trying to resist.

“No problem,” he yawned right after and snuggled against my chest, while Dream hugged him from behind.

“Sleepy head,” Dream mumbled as he pressed his body closer to Blue and I got the feeling that he’s just as tired.

“You both are sleepy heads, so you should go to sleep,” Blue whined and playfully hit his fists against my chest, although he used no strength behind his hits.

“I will stay up later than you to prove that I’m not tired,” he squeaked out, sitting up so he didn’t get comfy and fall asleep.

“If you think you can,” I patted his head and he stayed put, trying to not let his tiredness seep through.

“Go to sleep, I’m tired,” Dream weakly mumbled from behind Blue, holding onto him tightly and trying to pull him down for cuddles.

“Fine Dream, but only because you’re cute,” I saw the two of them smile at each other and I lightly laid on Blue, resting my head on his chest as Dream cuddled him from behind.

“Sleep well, sleepy heads,” they both laughed slightly and started to fall asleep.

After a few hours I felt sleep creep up on me and I looked at my boyfriends in wonder, as they always fall asleep easily. I doubt I’ll ever understand how they fall asleep so easily. At least the tree is beautiful to fall asleep in front of, even more beautiful when there are two adorable boys near it.


	9. Day 9 Chill

Dream’s POV

Ink, Blue and I are going snowshoeing today and I can’t wait to see them in puffy snow coats. Blue is already happily jumping around and making her hair go up and down with her body. She was much more hyper than Ink, who is just sitting off to the side and waiting for us to go.

“How do we even put these snowshoe things on? They’re so big and clunky,” I smiled at her and bent down to help her get them on.

“There you go,” she smiled at me and I found her smile adorable, especially when she jumped into my arms and kissed me.

“Thank you Dream,” Blue is almost always close to yelling while she talks, so she kind of just yelled in my ear.

“No problem, let’s get our jackets on and go,” Blue squealed happily and Ink looked tired as she got up to get her jacket.

“When we get home I’m taking a nap,” Ink mumbled, in a way that sounded like she was talking to herself.

“Ink if you’re tired you can stay home,we aren’t forcing you to go,” it seemed that Blue finally saw how tired she looks and the way she doesn’t seem to want to go.

“No I promised I’d go with you two, I just couldn’t sleep quite right last night,” Ink brushed her long brown hair behind her ear and walked over to hug me from behind.

“Well if everything is settled, let’s go,” Blue snapped us out of our lovey calm moment and reminded us we have to go now or we won’t be able to for a few weeks, a storm is supposed to roll in tomorrow and that makes the snow less packy.

Once we got outside and started to walk around we discovered how difficult it is to walk in snowshoes, Blue even tripped and face planted in the snow. She had been quite unhappy with that, but cheered up instantly when she saw a small white bunny hop by. She even tried to chase after it, but didn’t get very far and almost tripped again.

We walked for several hours and eventually we saw that it began to snow, covering our footprints that were supposed to be our way home. Both Ink and Blue looked panicked as the snow covered our footprints quickly, the winds slowly picked up. Only minutes after the storm started we were lost and freezing, Ink thought up the great idea of hiding under a tree and using packy snow as a barrier.

Her hood fell down as we were crafting our shelter and I saw how Ink flinched as it went down her back. Blue finished the wall she was working on and then started working on the portions for me and Ink. Ink was shivering the whole time and I pulled her in for a tight hug, Blue managed to finish our makeshift shelter on her own. 

Unfortunately for all of us, it was still cold and we had to huddle together for warmth. Eventually we turned to removing our coats and using one as something to lay on and the other two for blankets as we tried to share our body heat. None of us realized we were losing warmth until it got really bad and we returned to our own jackets, feeling regret for going on the trip.

Suddenly a frigid gust of wind got through a weak part of our defense against it and we all shivered, desperately trying to cover the hole. Blue sneezed and Ink coughed, making it clear they were starting to catch colds, I knew I was too. I felt horrible as we curled up more, trying to keep the small amount of warmth close. My mind thought about my phone out of nowhere and I reached into my pocket, finding the device and immediately trying to turn it on. However the cold damaged it and it stopped working, leaving the last hope I had slipped away.

“I-Ink, Dream, i-it’s s-so cold,” Blue was barely able to stutter out her words, her whole body shook and she tried to grasp onto the warmth she used to have.

“I-I know Blue,” Ink stuttered while pulling Blue close to her chest, softly going down to her neck and sucking on it.

“Aaahhhhhhh~ Inky not now,” the two girls in front of me began to move, Blue was trapped under Ink as she got sexual with her.

“Wait, i-if we move we can stay warm,” I realized what Ink was doing and joined in since Blue is the coldest out of us, both of us roughly touched her.

“Blue this might not be the best, but it will keep all of us warm,” Ink told her and she gave up her weak struggle against Ink.

Ink and I groped Blue’s chest, while I sucked on her neck and Ink rubbed just above her clit. I felt impressed on how Ink could use one hand to rub Blue’s clit and the other to grope one of her breasts. Softly Blue started to hump Ink and I smiled at what we’ve done, but we stopped as soon as we heard the sound of something being dragged by us.

When the sound passed I looked up through the branches of the tree above us and saw a wolf dragging a deer, slowly I lowered my head. Both of my girlfriends saw how scared I looked and held me close to their bodies, sadly my body was in a nervous sweat that cooled me down even more.

“I-it feels c-colder a-and there is a w-olf out there,” both of them had concern written all over their faces, for me and the danger we’re in.

Time passed and the sound of blowing wind calmed down, suggesting that the storm ended. Our snowshoes had been abandoned earlier when we had to rush for cover from the storm, so we all dreaded the walk home silently. Although getting home drove us to keep going, the sun was rising in the distance and it reminded us of how we almost froze all night.

As we walked home our feet sunk into the snow and it took a lot of strength to walk forward, Ink had the most problems as she’s the shortest. Blue and I had to help her when she sunk too far into the snow, but over time our remaining strength got depleted. All three of us collapsed in the snow and I tried to continue crawling forward across the snow.

“Dream, Ink, Blue! Yell back if you can hear us,” the sound of my sister Nightmare yelling brought me back to reality enough.

“Over here,” I shouted, my throat aching from the cold air and my exhaustion.

“Oh shit,” I heard from really close by, before I saw Nightmare, Horror and Error run over to us.

“Sis, what happened? You’re really cold, probably hypothermia,” Nightmare picked me up and I couldn’t feel over half of my body, but I could see my girlfriends being picked up out of the snow.

“We went out a-and this st-storm started,” I tried to stutter it out, but I started having a coughing fit.

“We need to get them help now, hurry up,” we were taken to the nearest hospital and I knew my consciousness was fading as we got there.

I woke up feeling warm and saw that it was a hospital room, I took in my surroundings slowly. Just by glancing over I could see my girlfriends curled up in the other two beds in this room, both of them were still asleep. My body felt sluggish, so I decided a little more sleep wouldn’t hurt.

When I awoke again some doctors were in the room and they were changing some tubes. They noticed that I had woken up so they walked over to me and each of them had a smile on their face.

“It’s good to see you awake, you’ve been out for nearly a day and these girls have been too,” I stayed still and tried to think through my words to these women.

“H-how long until they wake up? I want to go home with them,” the doctors smiled at me and I didn’t know how to feel.

“It should only take a day or two longer,” slowly I nodded and they walked off, leaving me to my thoughts, but not for long.

“Dream, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Nightmare started to rant about how worried she’d been and how glad she is to see me awake.

“Night calm down, I just woke up a few minutes ago and I still feel a bit tired,” she seemed to shut up for a moment thanks to that and I appreciated it.

“I’ve just been really worried about you since we found you three out in the snow,” the word snow made me have chills run across my skin and I realized that this experience has left me with a fear for being far from home when snow is even mentioned.

“It’s alright, you guys really saved us, I thought we were gonna freeze to death,” Night lost her smile and hugged me, but she wasn’t to rought because she didn’t want to hurt me.

“Okay,” she looked a bit worried about me, but she changed the subject after that and kept me distracted until visiting hours ended.

A whole week later we were out of the hospital and only had the remains of a cold from our tramatic time. Blue still remains without fear, but me and Ink are much more cautious. The three of us laid in our bed and Blue rested her head on my chest, falling asleep quickly. Ink however was nervously twitching on the other side of me, she has had anxiety since the incident .

“Ink, come here and cuddle with us. Thinking about it won’t make you less anxious, so relax,” hesitantly she snuggled up to my other side and started to fall asleep after a while. 

Once Ink was completely asleep I started to drift off, knowing I wouldn’t be leaving her to have an anxiety attack. Both Blue and Ink had their hair down, something that is odd to see as Blue almost always has her hair up and tells Ink to put hers up too. Silently I laughed at my girlfriends and surrendered to the comforting pull of sleep.


	10. Day 10 Make a List

Ink’s POV

Blue is forcing us to write up lists for what we want for Christmas and so we’re currently stuck writing. Dream is fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and I feel bad for him, as he begged me to leave him alone earlier. He curled up in his spot on the sofa and Blue didn’t notice, softly I hugged him.

“Blue, can we take a break? I think Dream needs a minute,” Blue turned towards us and saw Dream shaking a bit, quickly nodding.

“Of course, but what’s wrong? I don’t want to be left out,” I softly smiled at Blue and shrugged, telling him I don’t know, but it will be okay.

Gently I pulled Dream out of the room and I could see the tears dripping down his face, he extended his arms towards me moments later. I walked forward to let him hug me, his arms wrapped around me and didn’t let go. Silently he sobbed into my shoulder, holding onto me like the whole multiverse depended on it and I could feel his desperation for affection.

“Ink, I’m sorry,” he softly mumbled against my neck, making me blush from his lips brushing against a sensitive spot.

“What are you sorry for? You’re perfect just the way you are and you haven’t done anything wrong,” he sniffled at my words and nuzzled into the crook of my neck more.

“I-I’m hungry,” it was such a simple thing to say, yet I felt like there was more behind his words and it made me worry.

“Then let’s go get something to eat and maybe a drink too,” I led him to the kitchen and he looked at the food, backing away a bit, my mind brought up worries about that slight movement.

“Actually I think I’m good,” Dream tried to back out of the room, but I pulled him back in and passed him some bread.

“Come on, you need to eat,” I encouraged him, but didn’t make it obvious that I had figured him out.

“A-alright,” he took a small bite and seemed like he wanted to throw up, he swayed on his feet.

I walked over to him and hugged him again, watching how he nervously continued to eat the small amount of bread. The kettle suddenly whistled and I walked over to it, pouring the hot water into the hot chocolate powder. Dream looked at the drink and cringed, likely thinking about the number of calories in it.

“Let’s bring Blue a cup too,” he nodded and I brushed his blonde hair out of his face, seeing the small scar by his eye from when his brother Nightmare lashed out on him.

We walked back into the living room and sat beside Blue, handing him a cup of hot chocolate that had plenty of milk to avoid him burning his tongue. He smiled at the mere sight of the drink and chugged the whole thing in less than a minute, catching me and Dream off guard. 

“Thanks for the drink, are you okay Dream? You seem down,” Blue changed in seconds, from being happy over the hot chocolate to worried about Dream.

“I’m just a little tired,” both of us saw through the lie, but let it slide because he seems really anxious right now.

“Alright, just tell us if anything else is bugging you,” Blue quickly returned to working on his list and Dream sat back into his seat.

The three of us spent a while sitting and thinking about what we wanted, but ultimately we had trouble deciding. Except for Dream, although there was only one thing on his list and he refused to show us yet. After me and Blue finished, I had hardly anything written down, while Blue had a decent sized list.

“So Dream, what do you want? We need to know so we can get it,” he blushed before taking his hands off the paper and revealed it to us.

“You just want us,” Blue mumbled, not expecting Dream to be pleased with just our presence, I was also slightly shocked.

“I don’t know what else to want besides more time spent with you two,” Dream made both of us blush and we kissed his cheeks, noticing blush spread across his face.

“You’re too sweet,” he smiled at us and we smiled back, although I silently hoped he would start to tell us about what is wrong with him.

That night Dream seemed a little more cheerful than usual and I appreciated it, happy that he was finally seeming to do a bit better.


	11. Day 11 Ticket Home

Blue’s POV

I’m just heading for my flight home, as I was just visiting my brother and need to get back to my girlfriends. Dream is likely already done decorating without me and Ink is probably just enjoying all the Christmas cookies. Just to confirm I pulled out my phone and texted them, just to see how they’re doing.

Blue: Hey I’ll be getting on my flight soon, how’s things at home?

Ink: Dream has a coffee rush and is running laps around the living room.

Blue: Well make sure that we still have a living room for when I get home, because I still have yet to get on my flight.

Ink: Lol, of course I’ll keep him from too much destruction.

Blue: Alright, I’ll text you if I need anything.

Slowly I looked around the airport and smiled when I saw a girl run over to her family, she probably just got home from going to university in a different country. I continued to walk until I found my flight, but something seemed off. A sign was hung by the door to enter, saying ‘Flight Delayed due to oncoming snowstorm’. 

The sign was clearly meant for today and that means I can’t get home to my girlfriends right away, even though that’s the only place I want to be right now. I pulled my phone back out and sent a picture of the sign to Ink.

Ink: So you won’t be home later today?

Blue: I don’t think I’ll be home for at least another day, so I’ll probably have to ask my brother to let me stay another night.

Ink: Okay, but be safe heading back and text me before you get on the plane.

Blue: I will, now go tell Dream so he doesn’t worry too much.

Ink: Alright, talk to you later.

However I didn’t go back to my brother, I could miss my flight if I go all the way back there and then they say it was only delayed for an hour or two. Dream will probably be disappointed that I might get home on Christmas or later, this trip wasn’t supposed to last longer than it already has. I only came to see my brother because he has been having mental health problems and didn’t know who else to turn to.

The day wore on and night hit eventually, leaving me to sleep at the airport. I woke up to my phone going off, it was my brother and I already know he’s checking up on me. Against my better judgement I picked up my phone and answered his call.

“Hey bro, what’s up? A bit late for you to call me,” he’s bound to freak out any second now, I put the phone a little ways from my head just in case.

“Why didn’t you call me!? You said you’d call when you got home,” I sighed as he continued his worried yelling.

“Bro, the flight got delayed due to some snow and I’m just waiting for the flight to be ready to go,” his ranting stopped and I heard a faint clicking sound.

“Alright, I’ll go back to boredly clicking through channels,” that’s what he’s doing? He can be foolish sometimes.

“Bye,” I hung up before he could start talking again and sighed, before closing my eyes again.

When I woke up this time I saw someone staring at me from just a seat away and it was an older man, which really creeped me out. Quickly I got up and grabbed the backpack I brought with me, practically sprinting off to the girls bathroom and locking the door. However I turned around to see several guys behind me, all of them were looking at my chest or my ass.

“Come here cutie, we’ll give you a good time,” I tried to unlock the door to the bathroom and discovered that someone was holding it closed from outside.

“I’m not interested, please let me go. I have a partner already and I refuse to cheat on them,” deep down I knew letting these guys know I have two girlfriends could end up hurting me a lot, so I told a half truth.

“It won’t take long, plus it’s technically not cheating if you don’t want to do it,” that’s when the fear set in completely and I used my phone to send a panicked text to my girlfriends, letting them know something bad is going to happen to me soon.

“Please stop,” tears streamed down my face as they held my arms in place and removed my underwear, which made me start screaming in fear.

“Shut up,” one of them yelled, slapping me harshly and I kicked with my leg that wasn’t being held down as tightly as the other.

“Get your hands off me,” they were getting closer to completely undressing me and my screams were quite loud as everything got worse, one of them started to push himself into me.

Suddenly the door swung open, making them all jump and move away from my body. A girl saw me and ran over, helping me up, while glaring at the men. Even though the guy was hardly pushing into me, my vagina aches and I was still crying. The front desk got alerted and the police were called, although I was told that I don’t have to be involved at all.

The snow had stopped and I felt the hope of getting home rise within me, I unfortunately had already gone through something horrible. That’s when I remembered that my girlfriends must be really worried about me, because all I sent was a panicked text. It was our code for I’m in danger and need help, it’s so we can support each other.

Blue: Ink, Dream, something bad happened.

Ink: What happened? Don’t be so vague.

Blue: My plane is going to be ready to leave soon, so I went to the bathroom and a bunch of guys cornered me.

Dream: What exactly did they do? We need more information Blue.

Blue: They almost raped me, but someone walked in and scared them off.

Ink: If I was there those guys would be dead. No one hurts either of my lovers and gets away with it.

Blue: I got to go get on my plane, I’ll talk to you in person in a few hours.

Feeling stress, I got onto the plane and felt my stomach drop. There were several creepy looking guys on the plane, along with some other girls and some normalish guys. As I entered the plane all of the creepy guys looked at me, up and down. Quickly I rushed to my seat beside a short looking girl and hoped they wouldn’t go after me first.

The whole flight was hell, the eyes were watching my every move and I felt terrified. Once we arrived at our destination, I rushed off the plane with my bag and got a taxi home. Dream and Ink hugged me tightly as I cried lightly into their shoulders, overjoyed to be home and in the arms of the ones I love.


	12. Day 12 Shadows

Blue’s POV

I was laying in bed next to Dream and Ink, but I felt terrified as the shadows around the room moved. It isn’t uncommon for my mind to make up scary situations, it just doesn’t usually happen when I’m near my boyfriends. At least they’re here, I’d probably have already left the room if they weren’t here and that would mean I wouldn’t get sleep. Although I’m not getting sleep right now either, but I am still in bed.

“Mm Blue? Sleep,” Ink seemed to wake up and I clung onto him, making him wake up more.

“I can’t sleep,” he hugged me and I enjoyed the company, but I wanted the room to not be fully dark so I could confirm that nothing is there.

“Then cuddles,” he held me down and I squirmed a bit, not letting Ink fall back to sleep.

“Can we use a nightlight? I don’t like how dark it is,” my face inches from Ink’s neck as I spoke and he actually got up, making a nightlight and plunging it in before falling back onto the bed.

“Thanks Ink,” he was already asleep though so he didn’t hear me, Dream however, woke up from all the commotion and groaned at the amount of light.

“Blue, it’s too bright,” he rolled over to face away from the light, but I didn’t make any moves to turn it off.

“Sorry, it was too dark for me to sleep,” Dream snuggled up against my chest and it likely blocked the light out of his vision.

“I’m sleeping here, don’t move,” I pulled the blanket up over the two of us as Ink hogged several blankets to himself.

Slowly I felt myself drift off to sleep and for once I didn’t feel scared of what could lurk in the shadows. Plus I have my boyfriends if anything does end up happening and they’re really strong, they can protect me when I’m scared.


	13. Day 13 Christmas Past

Blue’s POV

I laid on the sofa and cried even though it’s nearly four in the morning, Ink and Dream are still sleeping. However all I wanted to do was wake them up and have them comfort me, this time of the year is hard for me. Last year I tried to kill myself and it made the hoilday season depressing for me.

“Blue? It’s night time, let’s go to bed,” Ink mumbled from the stairs, while walking in my direction.

“Not right now,” he noticed that tears were streaming down my face and hugged me tightly.

“Do you want me to go get Dream? He’s better at comforting than me,” I nodded and he ran up the stairs, returning about a minute later with Dream in his arms.

“Ink put me down, I was sleeping,” Dream was trying to get his feet on the floor, but then Ink dropped him beside me.

“Here you go, I’ll go get a blanket and be right back,” Ink ran off again and I pounced on Dream, holding onto him tightly.

“Blue, shhhh it’s okay. I’m here,” Dream’s tone changed and he began to comfort me, when Ink returned he dropped a blanket over the two of us and snuggled up in the pile of blankets next to me.

I pulled one of the blankets off of him forced him to cuddle with me and Dream, Ink didn’t complain. He wiped away some of my tears and kissed my forehead, as Dream held one of my hands. Both of my boyfriends managed to calm me down just as the sun began to rise, even though the sun was up I felt exhausted.

“Blue, just get some sleep, we’ll stay right here until you wake up,” Ink whispered as I started drifting off to sleep and Dream laid me on his chest.

“Okay, I’ll sleep and then I want pancakes,” they both giggled and continued to lull me to sleep.

“Of course, just sleep for now and then we can do whatever you want,” I smiled as I let myself fall asleep.

Ink’s POV

“Dream, we should get some sleep too, we had to get up quite early and I can tell that you’re tired,” he nodded and shut his eye sockets, while I snuggled up beside Blue on top of Dream.

Both of my boyfriends were asleep before me and they are more adorable than normal, they’re always more cute when they’re sleeping. It’s a good thing that I noticed Blue crying or he would have probably not told us when we woke up in the morning. He likes pretending to be okay, even when he needs help.

Slowly I started to feel myself fall asleep and join my boyfriends in their sleepy state. I didn’t resist the urge to fall asleep and let myself drift off, thinking about how cute the two of them are.


	14. Day 14 Wish Upon a Star

Dream’s POV

Me, Ink and Blue headed out to Outertale for a relaxing evening, as today has been tiring. We sat on one of the many islands, Blue and I cuddled up to Ink. It was a beautiful evening too, the stars shone and we couldn’t be more at peace. Out of nowhere a shooting star flew by and I saw my boyfriends look up at it too.

“Don’t you have to make a wish when you see a shooting star? I think I heard that somewhere,” I mumbled, almost to myself.

“Yeah, it’s common for people to do that,” Ink replied, clearly able to hear me.

“Then we should make a wish,” Blue piped up, making me jump a bit and Ink laughed at my jumpiness.

“Alright, let’s wish for something,” I declared, before thinking about what I wanted to happen.

After a bit of thinking I decided to wish for Ink and Blue to not die before me, as I could end up living forever, but they’re bound to die eventually. It’s kind of a selfish wish, but I could never handle being alone and know that the ones I love are dead. I didn’t notice that I’d started crying until Ink pulled me in for a hug, Blue snuggled up against me too.

“It’s alright Dream, whatever you wished for isn’t something to cry about. You don’t deserve to be sad,” Ink told me, as Blue wiped my tears away.

“O-okay,” I let myself start to fall asleep and let my consciousness drift away, just to escape my feelings of guilt.


	15. Day 15 Bauble

Dream’s POV

I may not be an artist like Ink or creative like Blue, but I can make small things that are special. Like today, I got a normal bauble and painted it rainbow, since Ink and Blue are always talking about adding more pride stuff to our house. Ink has a room full of the different LGBTQ+ flags and Blue has a little rainbow flag hung over our bed.

Both of them should love this and that’s what the holiday season is all about, making the ones you love happy. Nightmare is even making his team happy, some more than others. Honestly I hope Horror can walk after all that, Nightmare loves him and that’s good, but fucking away his ability is a bad idea.

However that doesn’t concern me, so I skipped down the stairs until my sight landed on my boyfriends. They were cleaning up the mess from our enormous gingerbread house, it took up over half of the space in our living room. Thankfully it was yummy to eat, so it was worth the work.

“Ink, Blue, I have something for you guys,” both of them perked up and looked towards me, so I pulled the bauble out from behind my back.

“That is amazing, it is right onto the Christmas tree,” I couldn’t help but laugh at Ink’s enthusiasm, he showed me where to hang it up right after.

“I’m glad you enjoy it, Blue still seems to be in awe,” he turned to look at Blue and laughed, since he hadn’t moved from his spot an inch.

“We should bring Blue back to reality and then get some hot chocolate to go with all those gingerbread crumbs,” we both smirked, walking closer to Blue until we harshly shook him awake.

“I’m awake, I’m awake. Stop,” his reaction was priceless and I loved it.

“We’re getting some hot chocolate and wanted to get some hot chocolate,” his expression changed to that of a kid who just got candy for the first time.

“Let’s go,” he basically dragged us to the kitchen and threw the kettle down, quickly filling it with water.

Blue ended up making all of us our hot chocolate and then served us, he does this sometimes. Once we were all sitting down in the living room he kissed my cheek and then Ink’s. Both of us sat there blushing and sipping on our hot chocolate, as Blue smirked at us.


	16. Day 16 Childhood Memories

Ink’s POV

Dream is basically ranting, although he presented the idea as talking about when he was younger in Dreamtale. Blue already fell asleep, but I’ve endured his ranting and just so he gets it out. Apparently Dream was treated like a god and Nightmare was treated like shit, so Dream still feels bad.

“It was just so horrible, me being alive is why he suffered,” that was the final straw, Dream had said a lot of bad things about himself tonight, but this was by far the worst.

“Don’t say that, it’s not your fault just because you're alive. If you weren’t alive me and Blue wouldn’t have ever known what to do with ourselves,” he teared up a bit and started to cry, holding onto me tightly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Dream took a deep breath and tried to calm down, I just rubbed his back.

“It’s okay, how about we wake up Blue and make you some good Christmas memories? Then you might feel a little better,” he nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, I lightly shook him with my free hand.

“Mmm, is it morning already? Dream! Stop crying, it’s okay,” Blue’s moods changed quickly and he roughly wrapped Dream in a hug.

“Blue, I’m okay,” Dream was clearly only half telling the truth and I wish he wouldn’t do that.

“Dream was just a little down over how things used to be for him,” he nodded and continued to wipe Dream’s tears away as they appeared.

So we went and got Dream to make cookies with us right after, followed by snowman building. He seemed to cheer up, but we kept going and found that he likes to walk through the snow. Dream became happier over time and we took it as a sign that we could go home and relax.


	17. Day 17 Late Afternoon Light

Blue’s POV

I noticed that the sun was setting and I really wanted to go watch it set, so I ran to find my boyfriends. Ink was cuddling into Dream’s side while he read a book, it honestly looked really comfortable. Maybe after watching the sun set we can come back and cuddle, that does sound like a good plan.

“Hey, can we go out and watch the sunset? It looks like it’s gonna be really pretty,” Dream seemed to consider it, but Ink appeared to be asleep already.

“I guess we can, first we have to wake up Ink though,” he started to shake Ink awake and it didn’t take long for him to start to stir.

“What do you want? I’m tired,” Ink mumbled out, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder.

“To go out for a walk on the beach and watch the sunset,” I told him as he rubbed at the lid of his eye sockets.

“Fine, just give me a minute,” we watched as he sleepily got up and hugged me, sticking his face in my scarf.

“Alright, we're ready with our sleepy head,” Ink seemed far too tired to walk by himself so I picked him up and carried him bridal style, he just continued to cuddle up to me.

“Blue, you’re lucky that you get to carry Ink,” I giggled a little and looked down at Ink, he just barely was awake.

“Yeah,” softly I kissed his forehead and he snuggled closer to me, mumbling incoherent words.

“Well let’s go before I sit back down,” Dream reminded me of our walk, as I had gotten distracked by the cute boy in my arms.

“Of course, we should hurry before we miss it,” on our way out I grabbed my jacket and a blanket for Ink,although Dream had to hold Ink while I got it on.

We walked down to the beach rather quickly, almost sprinting there and honestly I would’ve sprinted if I wasn’t carrying Ink. I don’t want to accidently drop him, he’d be mad if I did that and then I wouldn’t get to enjoy the cuteness of him being sleepy. Ink get’s really cuddly when he’s tired so I don’t want to disturb his sleep, espeically since he’s cuddling up to me like a cat.

After arriving I sat down on the rocks and looked out at the almost completely set sun, Ink was still sleeping on my lap. Dream however was cuddled up to my arm that was farthest from Ink, he looked a bit tired too. I pulled him closer so his head would be rested against my shoulder, quickly he relaxed into that position and I felt him lean his whole weight on me as he fell asleep.

The sky was bright pink and the closer to the sun the light was the more yellow it got, making a pink, orange and yellow gradient. It’s too bad that Ink and Dream fell asleep before they got to see it, but they are my sleepy heads. Now that I think about it, how do I carry both of them home?

I’ll figure it out, they aren’t that heavy after all. Carefully I used one arm to lift Ink up and onto my back, while I used my magic to lift Dream up. It took a lot to use my magic to carry Dream without dropping him and to carry Ink at the same time. The second I opened the door I laid Dream on the sofa and closed the door with my foot.

I set Ink down beside him, just before I headed to our bedroom to get into my pajamas and to get theirs. Once I was changed I brought their clothes down and changed them, blushing the whole time from seeing their naked bodies. After that was done I cuddled up beside them and went to sleep from overexerting my magic.


	18. Day 18 Tree

Ink’s POV

Blue and Dream usually let me just use my brush to make our Christmas tree, but this year they want to go out and get a real one. So here we are, in the middle of a forest and looking for a tree that will fit in our house. I doubt we’ll find one, although I can’t tell them that or they might get upset with me.

“I think I found the perfect one,” Blue yelled and I looked up to see a tree that looked okay, it could look better though.

“I’ll chop it and then we can go home and out of this cold weather,” Dream seemed to agree with me about it being cold, as he hugged himself to try and keep warm.

In one swing of my paintbrush the whole tree came down and then Dream opened a portal to our living room. It fell right through and landed on the floor, we all jumped through right after. Sadly it wasn’t over yet, they wanted to actually decorate the tree too and that means no early naps for me.

“So Ink, can you make the decorations so we can put them on the tree? We could go buy some though,” sighing heavily, I raised my brush and made a pile of ornaments like Dream wanted.

“Yay! Let’s get to work,” it didn’t even take a second for Blue to start decorating, even though I just wanted to take a nap.

With little help from me, the tree was decorated in four hours and I was almost asleep on the sofa. The only thing keeping me awake was Blue blasting Christmas music and singing along every now and then. Dream clearly noticed how tired I am, but didn’t do anything to help me with the sound.

However my luck returned when Blue yawned, tired after all that tree decorating and singing. He went and turned off the music, before sitting down beside me with a blanket from beside him. Blue laid his head on my lap and almost instantly was asleep, Dream joined in and laid at the other end of the sofa with Blue’s legs on his lap.

Without a single complaint, I let them sleep and finally was able to sleep as well. Blue and Dream were finally going to let me relax, so I took my chance before they woke up. If they woke up I wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon.


	19. Day 19 All the Possibilities

Blue’s POV

They don’t love me, do they? I’m just a waste of space that is weighing them down. I doubt they love me, because there isn’t any reason to. Everyone would be happier if I wasn’t around, I’m just making them stressed. It’s my fault that they feel the need to take care of me.

Ink and Dream would appreciate not having to have me as their boyfriend anymore, due to my inability to do anything right. I should just disappear and die, that would help them be happier. Slowly I got up and locked myself in the bathroom, we have a few irons in there, along with some scissors for opening packages we bring to use in here.

It didn’t take long for me to get my hands on the scissors and I turned on the iron, preparing to burn myself perhaps to death. First I cut my arms open with the scissors while I waited for the iron to heat up. Once it was hot enough to burn me I pressed it against my left arm, slowly burning the whole thing. Although I should have realized the smoke from burnt bone would set iff the smoke detector and make Dream and Ink aware of what I’m doing.

“Blue!? What’s burning? Please let us in,” Dream desperately knocked on the door and I unlocked it, while continuing to burn myself.

“We should check if it’s locked or not,” I wished it would work faster, but my hand got shaky from the pain and I dropped the iron.

My blood was boiled in that one spot and I felt faint, however I still had enough strength to grab the scissors. Quickly I cut over my burns and started to feel tears drip down my face against my will. Finally the door opened and I heard my boyfriends scream, clearly they didn’t expect the blood.

“Blue, talk to us, please,” Dream had dropped down onto his knees and was trying to heal my cuts and burns, his voice was more broken than I expected.

“Shit, Blue why? We love you so much,” suddenly I was picked up, although I was in so much pain that I couldn’t speak and I felt as though I’d faint at any moment.

The feeling of being teleported somewhere happened and yet I don’t know where we went from how clouded my vision is. More healing magic was used on me and it stung when they cleaned at parts of my injuries, so the long process the had with cleaning was hell. Eventually I passed out, although I don’t remember when that was and I don’t know if I want to know what happened while I was unconcious,

When I woke up it was in a room I don’t recognize and it seemed to be more organized than I’m used to from living with Ink and Dream. Slowly I sat up and got a better look at it, it had almost nothing in it, looking more like a guest room than a bedroom. The walls were brown and there was a closet, besides the bed I’m in there is nothing else in the room.

“You’re awake, I’ll go tell them,” when I heard the voice I looked towards the doorway, where Cross was standing.

He left and a few minutes later Dream and Ink ran into the room, both hugging me tightly. I recieved several hugs and kisses before they pulled away from me, tears slipping down their faces. Gulit hit me, because I know it’s my fault that they’re crying and it was all my actions that led to this.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done what I did. I only did it because I thought that me being around was annoying,” both of them heard me and I received several affectionate kisses.

“Blue please don’t hide how you’re feeling again, we worry when you get hurt because we never want to lose you,” Dream was conveying both of their feelings through his words and I felt the need to assure them that I won’t do it again.

“I promise I won’t do it again and I’ll come to one of you to talk out my feelings if I need to be reassured on how loved I am,” it’s clear that they’re proud of me for how I’m changing for the better.

“As long as you keep your promise all will be good,” I smiled at him, but I wonder what would have happened if I had died instead.


	20. Day 20 Wrong Gift

Blue’s POV

I just finished wrapping up the gifts for my boyfriends and I really hope they like them, both items are very similar. Ink and Dream both got a necklace with a picture of all the three of us, but they have different pictures in them. Dream’s is from when we went ice skating and Ink’s is from when we built a snowperson, I just hope I didn’t put the wrong necklace in the wrong package.

Quickly I put the presents under the tree and went to enjoy the rest of my day, until they got home. When Ink and Dream got home I got surprise hugged from behind, it made me squeak in shock, which made both of them laugh. I was embarrassed and blushing from how I sounded like a mouse when I squeaked, which resulted in them trying to get me to do it again for the rest of the day.

We eventually went to bed and cuddled up together, but it felt like only a minute had passed before our alarm clock started ringing. They both slept through it and I had to wake them up, which was honestly cute. Both of them tried to snuggle back up and go back to sleep, but I lightly pulled them off the bed.

“You can’t sleep in today, it’s Christmas,” that made both of them shoot up and look at me, no longer looking tired at all.

“Well then let’s go,” before Dream was even on his feet Ink scooped him up and ran downstairs.

I chased after them and found that they went right to the Christmas tree, excited to open their presents. Sometimes they act more like kids than adults, but I really don’t mind because it’s cute. So I joined them as they opened their gifts, eventually getting to what I got them and they both opened the package, happily smiling at what they got.

“Thanks Blue,” they said at the same time and hugged me tightly, so I just hugged them back.

I kissed both of them quickly before we returned to opening the presents and it honestly felt like one of the best Christmases I’ve ever had. It was so nice that I couldn’t help but smile and laugh, enjoying every moment of it.


	21. Day 21 Quilt

Ink’s POV

I’ve been thinking all day and I think I know what to get Dream and Blue now, well make not get. Anyway, I’ve decided to make them each a quilt with their favourite color, Blue get’s a blue one and Dream get’s a yellow one. Our house is quite cold so this is a good gift for them, especially in the winter.

As I finished making the quilts, I ran to grab a gift bag to put both quilts in and then put them under the Christmas tree. A few days passed and it was finally Christmas day, so I handed my boyfriends their gifts. Which only took them a short amount of time to open and then I received two tight hugs, full of love.

“Thank you Inky,” Blue happily thanked me and wrapped the quilt around his shoulders. Dream's thank you was far quieter than Blue, so I hardly even heard it.

“No problem, now I would like to cuddle my two adorable boyfriends,” they both blushed and curled up against me, both relaxing and getting all cozy.


	22. Day 22 Baby It's Cold Outside

Blue’s POV

I’ve been out with Ink and Dream all night, but they don’t want me to leave. It’s understandable, I don’t want to leave either. However I don’t want my brother to find out about my boyfriends, because he would definitely try to keep me away from them and I don’t think I could handle that.

“Blue please, just one night,” Ink was begging now and I gave in, especially when I saw Dream in his binder and tight shorts.

“Fine, but only this once, I can’t have my brother finding out,” they both happily hugged me and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

“Dream you know you shouldn’t sleep with your binder on,” he groaned and pulled it off, putting a tank top on instead.

“Alright, now cuddles,” it’s cute how Dream keeps his childlike enthusiasm after all the hate people have had towards him for being trans.

“Okay, come here,” I laid on the bed and both of them curled up against my body, missing the feeling of sleeping beside me since the last time we had a sleepover in high school.

The feeling of them sleeping beside me was so nice that I instantly relaxed and fell asleep. When morning came I was pulled from my sleep by my phone ringing, likely my brother freaking out about me not coming home last night. So I answered the phone and instantly started to get a lecture on not telling him where I am.

“Blue, where are you? I’ve been worried, because you didn’t tell me you were staying out last night,” his loud voice was annoying, but I got out of bed and left the room so my boyfriends wouldn’t wake up.

“I’m at a friend's house, we went out last night and I crashed at their place after,” he wasn’t happy with that answer.

“So was there any alcohol or drugs? Did you use any? These friends shouldn’t have kept you out all night, they probably aren’t great people,” I rubbed my head as his yelling was giving me a headache.

“No, we weren’t doing anything like that, we went out to the movies and then came back to his house to watch a few more. I was too tired to go home so I stayed here, sorry for not telling you,” my feelings were a mess as he continued to be upset at me for going out without his permission, even though I am a twenty two year old.

“Get home as soon as you can and then we’re talking about this,” he’s just gonna make up some stupid rule and try to cut me off from the outside world again, just because I didn’t think to tell him about my whole fucking life.

“Fine, bye,” I hung up before he could get mad at how bored I sounded while saying that.

I walked into the bedroom where my boyfriends are still sleeping and gave them each a kiss on the forehead, before leaving a small note that I have to go home. Silently I hoped that they’d wake up and keep me from leaving or at least walk me home, but they both continued to sleep peacefully. While walking home I started to cry, it didn’t make sense why, but it just started and then rain began to fall.

Upon arriving home I was soaked, cold and on the edge of a mental breakdown, but I had to listen to my brother still. He saw me enter and sat me down on the sofa, not even caring that I was shiving and soaked. I knew he was drunk just by the smell, he’d clearly gotten drunk when I was on my way home, apparently I walked too slow.

“You fucking idiot, you can’t just go out at night,” his words were slurred and I didn’t want to sit around near his stench of alcohol.

“Sorry, I’m gonna go to my room now,” he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt as I went to leave and threw me down on the coffee table, blood poured out of my head from where it hit the table and I stumbled into the bathroom shortly after.

I dabbed a wet cloth against the cut and it turned red immediately, making me panic about how much blood I was losing. The blood kept coming, even after I bandaged up the injury, so I texted Dream about what to do with bleeding injuries. Both Ink and Dream were heard over the phone moments later, Dream had called and I picked up.

“Blue, what happened? How much blood have you lost? I could come over if you want,” Dream sounded frantic and I wanted him to calm down.

“I’m not sure how much blood I’ve lost, but my brother is drunk and he ended up shoving me into the coffee table. My head hit one of the corners and started bleeding,” both of them sounded like they were crying and I wanted to be there with them, so they could take me away from this hell of a house.

“You should call an ambulance and maybe the police too,” I knew that was coming, they’ve told me to a few times now, especially when I had to hide in my room while he looked for me to rape me, he’d been on something strong that night.

“I’ll be fine, I just need to stop the bleeding,” both of them sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn’t turn my brother in that easily.

“I guess just try to keep pressure on it, we’d really love to come over and help you, but we know we can’t,” smiled at the thought of being in their arms and wished it could be true.

“Yeah, I want to be with you guys too,” I could hear soft crying on the other end of the phone and I wished that they’d stop crying over me.

“Well, bye. See you as soon as possible,” they hung up and left me alone to try and stop the bleeding from my forehead, eventually it worked, but I ended up passing out anyway.

When I woke up I was still on the bathroom floor and a slight puddle of blood was around me, so I got up and had a shower. Once I was clean, I cleaned the floor and then went to my room to get dressed. The world felt like it was in slow motion as I entered my room and felt dizziness hit me, so I stumbled downstairs after changing and saw my brother sitting on the sofa watching TV.

“Hey Blue,” I could hardly hear him through the ringing in my ears and I wanted to cry, but I dropped onto the floor like a board.

After blacking out twice I was taken to the hospital by my now sober brother, who didn’t realize he caused the damage until I told him to stay away from me. It clearly hurt him, but I’d been hurt so many times at that point that he deserved some pain too. Plus he wasn’t the one in the hospital bed with what was apparently just barely a non-fatal injury.

I was given my phone after a bit and I texted my boyfriends right away, telling them I was in the hospital and wanted to see them. When they showed up they were in tears and they saw how the now uncovered damage that went across my forehead. It was bound to leave a scar and it was a reminder of my brother’s drunken abuse to me, because he was told to stay away from me after this.


	23. Day 23 Should/Shouldn’t

Dream’s POV

Everyone around me knows bottling up their feelings is a bad idea and even if they make someone a little sad by sharing how they feel, it will still be okay. However with me I refuse to make anyone have negative feelings for even a second, so I’m doing the unhealthy thing and bottling everything up. Ink and Blue might be mad if they find out I’m bottling all my feelings up, trying to deal with everything on my own. 

“Hey Dream, are you almost ready? Blue set up the movie,” Ink yelled from downstairs and I quickly grabbed some blankets.

“Yeah, I’m heading down now,” I raced down the stairs and tripped over the last step, Blue caught me just before I hit the floor.

“You gotta be more careful Dream,” he was already holding me, so he carried me to the sofa.

I didn’t pay any attention to the movie and when it finished I didn’t know what had happened in it. All I knew was that I felt so broken the whole time I was snuggled up between my boyfriends, because I know they are so perfect and I’m worthless. They care so much about me, without ever asking about my past and what I have and haven’t done. Sometimes I feel that they’re too trusting and I worry that it will get them hurt.

We went to bed not long after the movie and they didn’t notice the way I was breaking, even as I sobbed beside their sleeping bodies. I’m the guardian of positivity and yet I’m depressed, with a constant feeling of worthlessness. If anyone found out I’d become something everyone talks about and they’d make fun of me, calling me a failure of a guardian.

“Dream? Hey what’s wrong? We’re here for you,” Blue had woken up and without even caring about how much I’m crying, hugged me tightly.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m the guardian of positivity so nothing is ever wrong,” he seemed upset with my answer and poked my cheeks.

“It does matter, you’re crying and I won’t just ignore that,” Ink’s arms wrapped around me from the side and I liked the comfort it provided.

“I don’t want to talk about it, I’d rather just cuddle,” that made Blue go quiet, before he kissed me on the forehead and made sure I had a blanket over me.

“We can just cuddle, but if you're ever feeling down, we’ll listen and be there for you no matter what,” that made me tear up in happiness for having such amazing boyfriends.

“Thank you so much,” I buried my face against Blue’s chest right after saying that.

“No problem,” he held me tightly until i fell asleep and I couldn’t help but appreciate the two best boyfriends ever.


	24. Day 24 Mirror

Blue’s POV

I walked into the bathroom and I saw my reflection in the mirror, it made me feel disgusted with myself. To save myself from the disgust of my own body, I took the mirror off the wall and laid it on the floor. Once I was done in the bathroom I left the mirror down, not wanting to accidentally see myself while putting it back up.

After being done in the bathroom I went to change into my pajamas and felt a bit of shame as I took off my binder for the night. Ink and Dream came in a bit later and cuddled to either side of me, making me appreciate the affection that they give me. Although my mind kept going back to how much they’re bound to hate me when they find out the truth. It’s why I’m so scared to tell them and show them my body, because they’re bound to be disgusted by my body too.

My thoughts kept me up all night and I ended up not sleeping at all, my eyes already had dark bags under them though. I got up quickly and rushed to put my binder on, covering my eye bags with makeup so I don’t worry anyone. Once I was done I went to make breakfast, my mind going back to the mirror being up this morning. Ink or Dream must have put it up after I took it down, they probably have no problems with their reflections.

“Hey Blue,” Dream hugged me from behind and Ink searched the kitchen for his morning coffee.

“Good morning and Ink your coffee is in the cabinet to the left,” he quickly went to retrieve it as Dream started to fall asleep again, he put his head in the crook of my neck and got a little too comfortable.

Ink eventually pulled Dream off me and sat him on the sofa, both of them relaxed knowing that I almost finished breakfast already. However my paranoid mind thought that one of them has probably realized something is off about my body and is just too nice to say anything. The feeling drove me crazy, so after breakfast I flopped onto our bed and started fiddling with my binder that was hidden under my shirt.

I went into the bathroom right after and looked into the mirror, my worst fear was myself. Seeing myself made me feel anxious and like the room is too small, my body to feminine. My legs gave out and I began sobbing uncontrollably, wishing I could make myself disappear. Then Ink and Dream came in to see me and they both looked shocked, quickly wrapping me up in a hug.

“Blue, what’s wrong? We just want to help,” Ink softly moved my hair out of my face so he could see me looking at him.

“I-I’m so pathetic,” I practically shouted, feeling my weaknesses fuel my crying.

“No you’re not,” my tears were wiped by Ink and he pressed a kiss on my forehead right after.

“He’s right, we love you so much,” I got another kiss, this one from Dream.

“B-but I can’t even look at my own reflection,” both of them continued to hug me tight and I just broke down into more tears.

“That’s okay, we’re always going to support you,” Dream started to rub my back lightly, making me feel calm.

“Thanks,” the faint smell of coconut shampoo came off of Dream’s hair and Ink pulled back from the hug to look me in the eyes.

I have a question, why do you hate your reflection? I think you look perfect just the way you are and I can tell Dream agrees with me,” that made me feel panicked for a moment before I swallowed my fear down and told them.

“I’m trans,” both of them smiled at me and I felt them look proud of me, rather than disgusted.

“Blue that’s perfectly fine,” I saw both of them change expressions to soft looks and I was picked up.

They took me to our bed and snuggled up to my body, making me feel safe and accepted. It was something I’d been longing for ages, but everyone I had told before had shut me out for the very fact that I’m not a cisgender boy. I’m a trans boy no matter how much I wish I wasn’t, but here are two idiots that accepted me without any judgement.


	25. Day 25 Seek Peace

Dream’s POV

Me and my boyfriends have been suffering with our pasts, so we’re finally going to do something about it. Blue already left to confront his AU about how they used to treat him before he ran away. Ink didn’t tell me what he was going to do, but I’m assuming he’s going to face something that has been bugging him.

I knocked on the door to Nightmare’s mansion and he opened the door, instantly going to attack me. It was difficult to block, but I ended up landing on my face and blood started dripping down. Nightmare smiled down at me and saw me in such a pitiful state, so I forced myself to look up at him.

“I came here to talk,” that surprised him quite a bit, but he picked me up with a tentacle and dropped me on a sofa.

“What do you want to talk about? Just spit it out,” so I did as he said and told him what I wanted.

“I want us to go back to getting along, this fighting is taking a toll on everyone,” his smile after I said that made me confused, is he taking me seriously or not.

“You know what, I wouldn’t mind that,” without much thought I hugged him and snuggled into the goopy sweater.

So we made an agreement to be friendly to each other from now on, before I headed home. Both my boyfriends were already back and they seemed a bit more calm than before they left, which was a good sign. Carefully I flopped down beside them on the sofa and got pulled into a cuddle puddle.

“Today was good,” Blue mumbled, in a way telling us that things were gonna be good now that we faced our pasts.


	26. Day 26 Daydream

Dream’s POV

Blue’s peaceful sleeping form is leaning against the side of the sofa, even though it’s the middle of the day. I know he didn’t sleep well last night, because Ink was hyper and wouldn’t calm down until the sun started to rise. We ended up canceling our plans to visit Outer and go to the movies, due to all of us being exhausted. 

Right now Blue seems to be quite happy, so I wonder what he’s dreaming about. Out of pure curiosity I sat down beside Blue and slipped into his dream, it was calm compared to our everyday lives. In the dream me and Ink were cuddling Blue, while a child played at our feet. If this was reality things would be different, but I think that’s why Blue wants this.

It made me sad to know me and Ink are the reason this dream isn’t real, but we can’t have a kid. The war between the Star Sanses and the Bad Sanses is still going on, so we can’t have any of our team in a situation where they can’t fight. I kind of want a kid too, however I know better than to want a kid when I know we can’t have one.

“Hey Blue wake up, it’s lunch time,” I softly woke up Blue to keep him from wanting that dream more than he already does.

“Hi Dream, guess I should go get some food,” he got up and left the room, but I pretended that I didn’t peek into his dream.

He acted normal and made lunch, before going out for a walk, just like everyday. I wish his dream could come true, I guess I’m dreaming of forbidden things too. Blue is just too perfect and we’re making him live a life of constant war, without asking him what he wants. It makes me wish things could be more peaceful, so we could act like a couple instead of a team of fighters who are just together to defeat our enemies.


	27. Day 27 Bright

Blue’s POV

I woke up and rolled over, trying to avoid the sunlight coming through the blinds which was making it difficult to go back to sleep. Ink has a pillow over his head and Dream is somehow sleeping through the blinding light. Following Ink’s example, I pulled my pillow over my head and tried to block out the sun, however it didn’t block out much light.

“Inky, the sun is really bright,” I complained and rolled over to wrap my arms around Ink.

“I wanna sleep, so please be quiet,” Ink pulled the pillow down farther over his head and tried to hide himself.

“I wanna sleep too, but the sun is bright. Can you please close the blinds? I promise to be quiet after that,” he didn’t say anything, but he glared and threw his pillow in my face.

“Come on, that wasn’t very nice,” I whined like a child who hadn’t gotten what they wanted and he ignored me.

“I don’t care, I want to sleep,” I sighed loudly and curled up against Dream, both of us no longer bothering with the thought of the uncovered window.


	28. Day 28 Something Old

Dream’s POV

We were relaxing on the sofa when Blue decided to ask about my crown and it’s origins. It wasn’t something I’d been planning to tell anyone, but it didn’t really matter if they knew or not. So I prepared myself to tell my story and why my crown is so important to me.

“This crown is over five hundred years old and I’ve had it since I was a child,” Blue looked amazed and Ink was almost dozing off.

“That’s really old, it’s so cool that you have that,” he excitedly exclaimed and smiled at me brightly.

“That isn’t too old, I’ve been around as long as my crown, it was made speically for me,” that caught the attention of an exhausted Ink and confused Blue.

“What have you been doing for that long? It must have been boring,” Ink yawned after finishing his sentence and I smiled at the thought of me and Nightmare before the apple incident.

“The first fifteen were spent with my brother, before he snapped and slaughtered everyone in the nearby village. After that I spent about four hundred fifty years trapped in stone, until there was enough positivity out there to wake me,” inside I felt happy and slightly sad by my story, remembering good and bad memories.

“S-slaughtered!? That’s horrible,” Blue squeaked out, feeling bad for me and making me almost regret telling either of them.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago and I’ve gotten over it,” I was still pulled into a hug and pinned to the sofa in a hug pile.

“You shall be given love and happiness,” they both snuggled up beside on me and I just gave into the affection.


	29. Day 29 Morning Routine

Dream’s POV

When I woke this morning the sun was rising and just barely was over the distant hill, being blocked for the most part by our curtains. Without waking either of my boyfriends I crawled out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast, the floorboards of the stairs creaked as I walked down them. Quickly I got to work, knowing that I have at least ten minutes before Blue and Ink wake up for breakfast.

“Dreamy, good morning,” Blue launched himself at me as I finished making some pancakes.

“Good morning to you too, hey Ink,” I hugged Blue and gave Ink a small wave from the hug I was trapped in.

“Hey,” Ink waved back and grabbed his plate, sitting on the sofa to eat.

“I can’t wait to taste these, they look so good,” Blue released me from the hug and grabbed his food, flopping down beside Ink.

Silently I grabbed my own plate and sat beside them, leaning on Ink’s shoulder. Blue saw me do that and cuddled up on the other side of Ink, being absolutely adorable. I smiled at them and started to eat my food, watching how they both got looks of happiness when they bit into the food I made.

As soon as we finished our food, we placed the plates on the coffee table and cuddled for a little while, enjoying each others company. It was really peaceful to just lay there beside my boyfriends and not worry about anything. We laid around for a while before getting up, doing what we do most mornings, which was go out for a walk in the snow.

“Blue put your gloves on, I’m not going to let your hands get cold again,” he playfully snatched the gloves I had grabbed for him from my hands and put them on.

“Alright, but you’re always so overprotective Dreamy,” I ignored his teasing and grabbed both of my boyfriends hands to pull them outside.

We ended up tripping and all three of us face planted in the snow, getting cold from our own stupidity, well more like my stupidity. Blue helped me and Ink back to our feet, before we continued our walk, which was a bit colder than most days. When we reentered our house the warmth embraced us, making us feel the cold melt off our bones.

“Last one in the bath is a snowball,” Ink shouted as he ran up the stairs and I could hear the water running as I chased after him, before realizing the amount of clothes I wear will be my downfall.

“Guess Dream is a snowball,” Blue snickered from the bubbly bath water, Ink sitting beside him.

“You guys have less clothes on than me, so I declare this cheating,” they both laughed as I slipped in beside them, warm water surrounding me.

“Sure whatever you say,” I splashed both of them for their sarcasm and got bubbles to the face in return.

“Oh you are so on,” that’s how we started our splash war that got bubbles and water all over the bathroom.


	30. Day 30 Fireside

Blue’s POV

This morning I woke up to a cold house, immediately I went to look for the problem and saw that the heaters weren’t working even when I tried to turn them on. So I went to the fireplace that we try not to use very often, due to Ink being clumsy and almost falling into it a lot. It took me a few minutes to get a decent amount of heat from the fire, but it won’t be able to warm the house any time soon.

“Ink, Dream wake up, the heaters are broken and I don’t want either of you to get sick with a cold,” they both stired and woke shortly after, both clearly tired from being woken up early in the morning.

“I’m sleepy,” Ink murmured, burrying his face into one of our pillows and I knew I would just have to carry them over to the fireplace.

Softly I lifted Ink into my arms and carried him downstairs, his pillow and blanket still clutched tightly in his hands. I dropped him onto the sofa and went back upstairs to grab an exhausted Dream, who burried his face in my chest as I carried him down to lay by Ink. Once I saw them both curl up with each other I went back upstairs to get my pillow and some more blankets that we are bound to need.

Ink was sound asleep before I even got back with the blankets, while Dream was letting him lay on his lap and snuggle. It was absolutely adorable to witness and I wished there was more space on the sofa for me. Sadly I had to lay on the floor, our rug however was almost as comfortable as a sofa cushion because Ink made it.

“Hey Dream, I’ll call about getting the heaters fixed later today. I just don’t think anyone else would be awake at four in the morning,” he laughed at me a little before responding.

“The only person who wakes up this early in the morning, is you Blue,” he kept laughing through his words, although it wasn’t as much as before.

“Yeah, well enjoy cuddling Ink,” I saw him smile and shortly after he fell asleep again.

So I sat around watching the fire and just as the sun started to rise I walked over to the window to watch. Enjoying the peace that comes just before the rest of the worlds wake up and begin their days.


	31. Day 31 Midnight Kiss

Ink’s POV

I was watching a movie with my boyfriends while we waited for the clock to hit midnight, which was approaching quite quickly. Blue was practically bouncing off the walls as we waited and Dream was calmly curled up on my lap, actually paying attention to the movie unlike me, as I was mostly zoned out. Both of them paused the movie suddenly and I realized it was almost midnight.

“One minute left Ink,” Blue excitedly informed me and then turned on the radio, which soon started to count down from ten.

When the countdown hit zero Dream grabbed me and kissed me before pulling Blue into a quick kiss, but Blue also wanted to kiss me too. So after two kisses I got to completely curl up against Dream, who still was on my lap and looked quite cozy. Both of my boyfriends seemed more peaceful than before, probably because they were waiting for midnight.

“Happy new year Ink,” both of them said to me and I smiled at them tiredly, the exhaustion of staying up so late finally hitting me.

“Happy new year to you too,” that made both of them happy and when I yawned they both made a sound like they had seen somethig cute, which usually doesn’t get to be me.

After my yawn they cuddled up with me and didn’t let me leave, even to go to our bed, which meant I was going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight. Eventually my body gave into sleep, Blue and Dream holding me close to their bodies as I drifted off.


End file.
